Time Stands Still
by tacolover123
Summary: Hermione and harry are confused. Ends with very surprising results.


I DO NOT IN ANYWAY OWN HARRY POTTER .

Harry Potter was confused. He was dating his best friends's sister, but now has feelings for... her. Yes, harry was in love with hermione granger. He could'nt break Ginnys heart because Ron would hate him but he could'nt stand being away from hermione. He was confused.

Hermione Granger was confused and she never gets confused. She was dating her best friend but now loves ... him. She loved Harry. It hurt her to be away from him.

He loved her bushy hair and her cute smile. he loved the way she always sat with her right leg over the left and the way she laughed. But he knew she would never love him the way he loved her.

She loved the way his hair would never lay flat and how his brillient green eyes sparkled when he laughed. But why would he ever choose a stubborn, know it- all.

They were so busy with thier jumbled thoughts and emotions that they did'nt notice they were the last people in the room.

"Harry"

"Hermione"

"I love you" they both spoke at the same time.

They both looked surprised for a minute, but when Harry pulled her into a hug, she looked relived. They stood there for what felt like forever. Holding and carssing each other. They looked into each others eyes. hermione smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing!"yelled Ron as he ran across the room and punched Harry.

"Harry!", both Ginny and Hermione screamed.

Ginny ran over to him and crouched down.

"Why Ron?"

"Why were you snogging him?" Ron demanded out of hermione.

"Ron I..." Hermione started but was interupted by a shreik and a smack of flesh on flesh. They both looked over to see Ginny storming out of the common room and Harry cluching his eye.

"hermione, I can't believe you would cheat on me, we are over" and Ron ran up to his room.

Hermione and Harry stayed like that, wondering what to do when Haryy broke the silence.

"I still love you"

"i love you too harry"

Herminoe moved over to harry and sat down beside him. He automaticlly put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his arms.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something", Harry said while they were sitting underneath a tree.

"What?" she answered, turing around in his arms to look at him.

" I want you to move in with me"

"REally" hermione said excited.

"Yeah'

"Wow Harry your house is amazing"

Thanks" harry replied."its one bedroom, i bathroom and a kitchen and a family room.

"one bed" Hermione whispered with a twinkle in her eyes. She glanched over at Harry. He had'nt heard her.

"I'm going to get a shower"

"k" he replied.

When she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a robe, she saw harry with his shirt off watching television. He didnt see her so see snunck up behind him and said " guess who"

"UMMMMMMMM is it Molly Wealsey" he said jokingly.

"Would Molly weasley do this"

She kissed him and stuck her tounge in his mouth, searching for his tounge and intertwined them. She broke off smiling

"Maybe"

hermione giggled and leapt on the bed, snuggling into Harrys arms. She kissed him again and her hands went to his belt buckle.

"are you sure" he asked

" yes i want you"

She dove forward to kiss him and while her hands ripped off his belt, she lowered his jeans and threw them on the floor. Harry started to untie her robe. then his boxers and her robe were gone and it was flesh on flesh. herminoe could feel his dick resting against her thigh and muttered a small started nibbling on her neck. Her hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down to her breats. He looked surprised at Hermiones sudden movement but shook it away and stating kissing her went back to her lips and felt her hand traveling down his leg to his dick. She stopped when she found it and tried to steer it to her center. Harry rolled over so he was on top of her.

"You look so beautiful", Harry said," are you ready"

Hermione nodded and Harry pushed gasped at the pain. Harry was going slow but it hurt like hell.

"Theres a wall?" Harry said questionly

"Push through" she answered.

Harry pushed through and Hermione whimpered as tears fell down her started thrusting as Hermione grinded her hips so he would go in deeper.

"Faster" she cried.

harry began thrusting faster and faster. They both moaned as they climaxed together. harry stopped and sat down on the bed looking went down to him and snuggled in his arms.

"I love you Hermione Granger"

"I know"

They got back to Hogwarts to enjoy there last couple months as a 6th year. When the grades came as always hermione got 102 % and Harry got anywheres between 30% and 80%.

On the last day of school, when they were all celebrating. Hermione walked over to Harry.

"Harry, I have to tell you something"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"


End file.
